1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire inflator, and more particularly to a head assembly of a tire inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle activity is more and more popular in these days because it is eco-friendly, convenient and entertaining. A bicycle pump is designed for inflating bicycle tires. Particularly, portable inflators are pumps carried on the bike, which are often fairly small to reduce weight. Because of their size, the volume of air that these pumps can provide is limited such that a lot of pumping may be needed. In order to solve this problem, modern gas inflators are often used by mountain bike or road bike racers who need to save weight, and to save time if they puncture during a race.
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional inflator comprises a gas cylinder 7 and an inflator head 8 mounted to the gas cylinder 7. A pinhead 81 is disposed in between the gas cylinder 7 and the inflator head 8 for guiding the gas in the gas cylinder 7 escaped to the inflator head 8. A rubber ring 9 is disposed in an outlet of the inflator head 8 for sealing a tire valve while operating. However, the conventional inflator is generally a one-time pump which cannot be used repeatedly. Also, the conventional inflator fails to control the inflation gas.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional inflator.